


The merging and splitting of Torm (God damnit Tord!)

by Zyani_67



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Also it is going to be okay in the end, Also very veery slight mention of EddMatt, Angst, Body Horror, Body Modification, But they can handle it, M/M, Sharing a Body, They are the characters and only them, Wouldn't work in the real world either, but only about melting, i guess?, the pairing is there if you squint, there are going to be graphic descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyani_67/pseuds/Zyani_67
Summary: After a failed experiment, Tom and Tord are stuck together. No, not just that, they literally got fused.Well, at least, they are not the only ones in trouble. Edd and Matt also got caught in this mess, but in a much smaller scale.How did that even happen?Will they be able to work together and reverse this catastrophy?





	1. The suspicious liquid

**Author's Note:**

> I present to you: My first official fanfic. Also kinda the first fic I ever wrote?  
Never really had the courage to post it until a few months ago.  
And now we're here.  
So, I will stop wasting your time and get on with the story.

"What do you mean, testing it on me?!?"

This shout was followed by something crashing into a wall and a figure running out of a room. This person, currently running as it was for his life, was Tom. He also had a pursuer hot on his tails.

"Ah, come on, it's just a harmless little serum. Nothing which could hurt you."

Tom turned his head to his follower and shot him an eyeless glare which almost withered the flowers in his line of sight. He almost ran into a wall while running without seeing where he was going. Dodging, Tom faced forwards once again, spitting out an answer.

"Yeah, tell that to your half melted lab rats!"

"You just saw the first failed experiments. The other ones are in stable conditions."

Tom could literally hear the smirk in that response.

By now, they reached the staircase and tore down the stairs. In favor of not breaking his neck, Tom decided not to look back. He gritted his teeth. Why was he the one who always got caught in something like that? What were Edd and Matt thinking? Sending him to tell that commie that a stupid show was about to run. As if they pushed them together again and again, they would somehow become friends. All the lamenting went up into flames, the moment the brown haired male stepped into Tords room and saw him in this weird hidden sideroom.

Not only was this room decorated like a lab belonging to a mad scientist, no, this man was also standing over a desk with a syringe and a mouse which was more puddle than actual animal.

Not quite expecting that, he let out a shocked gasp. This alerted Tord into turning around and discovering Tom discovering his secret. But that seemed to be the least on the Norvegians mind, because he looked like he had the relevation of the century.

As soon as Tom heard the other mentioning something about that he would be a good candidate for a test with his serum, he finally broke out of his stupor and broke into a mad sprint out of the room. And thus, the chase had begun.

Tom shook his head out of his reveree and shouted:

"I just saw you injecting it into some poor mouse and it already showed signs of melting. And now you think it is a good choice to try it on me? As if I would fall for that, you commie!"

He rached the living room where Edd and Matt were sitting comfortably on the couch. The opening song had just ended and the episode started. Great. After this he was going to hear so much whining from both of them. They were abruptly ripped out of their little world by Tom storming in and stopping right in front of the TV. Edd and Matt were looking confused at the panting man standing in front of them. "Tom, what-" Edd started, but was interrupted by Tom turning around sharply to face the entrance of the living room.

As he crossed the doorway, Tord had slowed down considerably and walked calmly towards the group of three. While he was approaching them, a smirk formed on his face. He looked so sure of himself, like he knew that Tom wouldn't run away anymore. He spread his arms wide open as if showing that he meant no harm. His left hand was still holding a small flask with a clear liquid.

"Ah, classic stupid Tom. As if I would try to harm an old friend. I can assure you, it's completely safe"

"First of all, I am not your friend. Second, like I said, I saw your experiment unfolding, so don't even try to fool me."

As the two of them argued further, the other two still sitting on the sofa moved their heads as if they were watching a tennis match.

After showing no signs of stopping, Edd sighed and moved to stand between Tom and Tord while also pushing them apart with his hands.

"Can I know what's going on here?"

The two rivals stumbled a bit back. Tom frowned at Tord and pointed his finger at him.

"Yes, you can. He wants that I drink a fluid which melted his little animal subjects."

Matt gasped and put his hands on either side of his face.

Edd turned to Tord: "Is that true, Tord?"

The Norvegian had stood quietly with a slight smirk the whole time of Toms outburst. Now, he moved a few steps forward, so he was standing beside Edd.

"Yeah, he is telling the truth about my first experiments. Since then I have made much more progress."

Tom crossed his arms, clearly not buying it. Still, he had to say something, so Edd wouldn't be swayed.

"Right, such a progress in those seconds between the injecting and you deciding that I was going to be your new subject."

Tord wrapped an arm around Edd and showed him the flask.

"See, it's completely harmless. Does this look toxic to you?"

The liquid was see through and looked like water.

Edd rubbed his neck and faced Tom almost apologetically. "Well-"

Suddenly the liquid started to bubble.

No one was really paying attention to it, with their attention fixed on either Edd or Tom. Luckily, the latter saw something out of the corner of his eye and decided that enough was enough. He showed Tord away from Edd and stepped forward.

"Before you speak like that, maybe take a look at what you're holding!"

Tord looked down and hissed. In his rush to go after Tom, he didn't put a plug in the glass and during the chase, it got shaken quite a bit. Good thing that he still had his gloves on.

The bubbling wasn't the only change to the liquid. It grew hot, too.

Realising that, Tord almost immediately let go of the glass, not caring about the mess, it would cause. Apparently that wasn't fast enough. The glass exploded while falling down and the liquid nearby. Even Matt who was still sitting on the sofa, got hit by a few drops.

As if this wasn't enough the liquid on the floor started to smoke and literally boil. Tord who had a hunch about what was going to happen, shouted "Cover!" and threw himself on the next best person who happened to be Tom.

Not expecting this kind of action, Tom flew against Edd, pushing him into Matt and landed on the floor with Tord on top of him.

The shock wave of the explosion swept both pairs away from the shattered flask. Tom was sliding on the floor whith Tord still holding onto him. The force of the explosion almost made him airborne for a few milliseconds. Edd and Matt weren't off any better. First, they were pressed into the sofa, but the shock waye was so strong that the sofa was promptly tipped over and they fley off, tumbling a bit on the floor until they were finally stopped by the wall.


	2. Merging together?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this weird serum going to do?  
Well, the title says it all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains graphic descriptions of melting!  
Read at your own risk.  
I already wrote the whole story, but I wasn't satisfied with the outcome of this chapter. I really struggled writing it out, but if I didn't you all would be stilling here with a few sentences describing everything. That's why it is a bit shorter than the previous chapter. But don't worry, the next chapters will be longer (and better).

Slowly, the dust settled and gave way to an undisrupted view of the destruction of the room. There were pieces of wood and glass strewn all over the floor and a small black crater in the middle of the room. Not to mention the upturned and partly shattered funiture.  
The four men were laying in varying positions on the floor, still frozen in shock.  
For a minute, eyerything was silent and nobody moved.  
There was a small shuffle, as somebody finally decided to make a move. It was Tord. After, all he was still laying on top of Tom and there was no way in hell that he was going to stay like this any longer. The Norwegian tried to push himself up, but his movement was somehow stopped.  
Something made him unable to move his legs.  
"What the-"  
Tord looked down and saw in horror that his lowed body had started to melt. It had gotten that bad that in some parts there was no telling where his body ended and Toms started.  
The eyeless male was still a bit in shock and blinked a few times before finally realizing in what situation they where in.  
"Get away from me!"  
Tom pushed Tord away, hard. He then tried to pull his hands back, but to his shock, they were stuck.  
"Commie, do something!"  
Once again, he tried to yank his hands away. On closer inspection, there was now a seemless transition between Toms hands and Tords chest. Not only that, but it seemed like the Norvegians chest was slowly caving in and the resulting liquid started to cover his fingers.  
"What do you want me to do? The antidote is in my lab. There is no way that we can get there in time."  
Almost as to enphasize his argument, Tord started to sway a bit. Tom glanced down and saw that he struggled to keep himself upright, because his arms were dripping in liquid form on the ground.  
That sent Tom into a frenzy. He was aware that he was panicing. His breath grew shorter and his vision got fuzzy. He tried to free himself over and over, but his attempts just resulted in Tord being pulled closer to him.  
He screamed:  
"So, is this how this is going to end?"  
Tord opened his mouth to answer, but wasn't able to. The Norvegian had started to melt more. Seeing his archenemies face drip down onto himself wasn't doing good things for his mental state. He couldn't even brush the drops off his face, because his hands were still stuck and not even visible anymore.  
Tom forced out:  
"With my luck, I will be a sentient liquid stuck with you"  
He couldn't decipher if Tord had heard him.  
The eyeless male first thought it was because the features were already melted that bad, but then he realized that his eyesight got more and more unfocused.   
Tom also felt as if he wasn't really melting, but rather somehow changing.  
He couldn't really describe the feeling. It was a kind of pressure. No, not that. It was a pull. The force was so strong that he was almost fooled into thinking that it was actually moving him.  
Shortly after his eyesight fully turned black, he felt something heavy dropping on his chest. He deperately tried to not think about what it was.  
Then, agonizingly slowly, he lost feeling in his whole body.  
It was almost like foating in a black space.  
Tom felt as though he was passing out.   
Before he did just that there was just one more thought:  
"If I live through this, I am going to kill that commie!"


	3. Torm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scenic description of Torm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a very small update or else there would be a very harsh break in narration style right in the middle of this chapter.  


The sun was setting and the shadows started to grow longer with every passing minute.   
Back at the house, the fading light shone through the windows and on one person sitting on the floor. His back was leaning against a wall, with his body slowly sliding down. Looking at his closed eyes and the slumped posture, he seemed unconcious.  
One odd thing about this person was his hairstyle.   
His light brown hair was styled upwards, ending in four spikes. The middle ones were a bit more curved forward and looked strikingly like horns.  
The figure opened its eyes and blinked a few times. This motion revealed another unique feature of the man.  
Where his right eye should have been, there was only a black eyesocket. It almost looked like a black hole. The left eye was normal with a cool, grey colored iris.   
The clothing choice was another detail which would have grabbed the attention of every onlooker.   
He was wearing a hoodie which was hardly anything new in that household, but the colors were striking.   
The right side was a deep blue, almost like taking a dive in the ocean. The left side was a fiery red, like a blaze was in the progress of burning the hoodie. Between the two opposing colors was a transition in which the colors melted together into a smooth violet.  
Other than that he had black pants and sneakers. At first glance they looked normal, outshined by the other clothing piece, but if someone took a closer look, they'd discover that there was a small checkered point on each outer side of the shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got the courage to go back to this story :)


	4. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They awaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've kinda given up on this story, so I will upload the rest of it without much more editing. Sorry, but I have a few more stories which are hopefully better. :)

"What happened?"  
As Tom tried to speak, he realized how difficult it was to move his mouth. His voice came out rough. As if this wasn't enough, his throat hurt like hell. People spending several days in the desert without any water probably felt like this.  
Tom pondered about what had happened.   
He thought that they had melted. How was he still alive?  
Suddenly, he felt his mouth move. It was like he didn't have any control over it.  
"Ah, classic stupid Tom."  
His lips curled up into a cold smirk. He was flabbergasted. His mouth would have hanged open if it were him moving it. Could it be-?  
"It seems like we are fused together."  
This line had a bit of a norwegian accent to it.  
A sinking feeling formed in his stomach.  
Tom frowned which made a weird grimace combined with the still smirking mouth.  
"Is this for real?"  
"If you don't believe me, let's go to a mirror and check it out"  
Tom thought that maybe Tord had a useful idea for once. He started to move his legs to stand up when he suddenly remembered the other two people caught up in the explosion.  
"Wait, what happened to Edd and Matt?"  
He turned his head to look at the wall where he had seen them last. Tom quickly realized that just doing this easy motion took up so much of his energy. It felt like a heavy weight encased his whole body.  
Almost halfway through moving his head, it suddenly got much easier to move. In fact, it was so easy to move, that he almost got whiplash because his head moved too fast.   
A chuckle came from his mouth. He was not amused.  
He felt an urge to slap his mouth to stop it from doing things that he didn't want it to do.  
"What?"  
"Well, it seems like we have to work together to make life easier for both of us.”  
Working together? Him and the commie? There was no way that would happen. No fucking way!  
Before he could argue how this would never happen, he remembered that he still had to make sure that Edd and Matt were okay. He pushed that thought in the back of his mind.  
Finally looking in the right direction, he saw a blurry figure leaning at the wall.  
Or was it two figures?  
Focus!  
His eyesight became a bit clearer.  
“Edd? Matt?”  
“I'm alright. Matt? Matt!”  
He waited impatiently for his eyes to become accustomed to the dark room.  
There were two figures sitting close together with the left one supporting the right one. Well, not only supporting, but also shaking him. The one on the right finally opened his eyes and let out a shriek. This was so like Matt, that it was clear that the other one was Edd.  
Speaking of whom, Edd recoiled a bit in surprise and asked: “What's wrong?”  
“Can't you see it? Why is there only one person sitting over there? Where are Tim and Todd?”  
“Tom”  
“Tord”  
“EEK! Both their voices came from the same person!”  
Edd sighed and moved to stand up.  
“Matt, we had way weirder things happen than that. First, we should get the lights back on, so we can see everything a bit clearer.”  
Tom watched as he stopped halfway upright.  
“Uh, Edd?”  
Edd moved his left arm up. Matts right arm followed him. There was literally no space between them and it seemed like they were sticking together. Knowing Matt tendency to overreact, Edd had to act fast, before Matt would panic and hurt them by trying to remove their arms with force. He put his other arm on Matts shoulder and talked slowly and evenly.  
“Alright Matt, don't panic. We will fix this. But we have to shed some light on this situation first. By that I mean that we have to find the emergency lights. Can you do that? Stand up and come with me?”  
Edds calm demenor and plan grounded Matt a bit, though he still felt unsettled by the whole situation. His eyes flicked to the one person leaning against the other wall and he decided that staying here without any light would be much scarier than going with Edd.  
“Yeah... I will go with you”  
Tom continued to watch silently as Edd pulled Matt upwards and they made their way out of the room.


	5. Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Tord try to get used to their new body. The next challenge is walking.

“Alright, where were we? Ah, yes, we wanted to find a mirror to look at what became of us, weren't we?”  
He watched as his knees were pulled towards his body.  
“Hey, are you spacing out? I could use a bit of help here”  
This ripped him out of his daze.  
“What, you can't do it alone, commie?”  
His body moved with a jerk to a more upright position. He felt himself pulled a bit into a standing position, before gravity won and he landed back on the ground.  
“I would really like to do this alone, but unless you want to go anywhere without falling, you should move.”  
He gritted his teeth and held in his spiteful response. Instead he focused on standing up. First, he continued the task of bringing his feet near his body. After that, he used the wall as a support to stand up. His knees were shaking way too much, but what felt like way too much time and effort they were able to stand shakily.  
“There we go, you were able to follow a simple command. I am proud of you.”  
Tom could practically hear the menace dripping from Tords voice.  
“What a good boy.”  
That was enough.  
“We wanted to go to the mirror, right? Start walking”  
Tom swung his leg out to take a step. But he was way too angry to measure his strength, so the leg shot out with force and he lost balance. This caused him to wave his arms furiously trying to regain balance. Tord had a better idea. Tom realized it the same time, as the left leg was safely planted on the floor. He willed the right one to continue the pattern. After a few steps, they somehow got back their balance.  
“Okay, just... We have to work together. Seriously.”  
With a bit of surprise, Tom realized that Tords voice had a bit of an exhausted edge. It seemed like he wasn't the only one freaked out by this. This calmed him a bit down and he knew that even if he didn't want to work together with Tord, he just had to. Even his archenemy was willing to make a temporary truce. He should be able to do the same.  
Tom sighed.  
“Okay.”  
“I'm going to start with the left leg, then you will follow it up with the right one. We should be able to get a rhythm this way.”  
“Sounds good.”  
First they had to get back to the wall. Somehow they made it and Tom leant with one hand against the wall. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He noticed that Tord was silent and waiting for an affimation on his side. Another deep inhale and exhale later, he focused on the task on hand.  
“Let's go.”  
They were able to make their way towards the hallway. It was hard. Both of them often lost balance and only the hand on the wall kept them from faceplanting into the floor. After many steps, it slowly became easier. Gradually, they started to move a little more naturally. They got used to the rhythm and timing. It wasn't completely perfect and they still had to concentrate, but they were able to move without stumbling every two steps.  
They went though the hallway and found the tall mirror which was brought in by Matt. It was way too bulky to move upstairs, so they decided to leave it right next to the staircase.  
Perfect for Matt to check his hair and outfit before breakfast.  
As they stood in front of the monstrum glinting in the darkness, Tom realized that it was too dark to take a good look. Apparently they had the same thought, because Tord remarked: “Well, we'll have to wait until Edd and Matt turn the lights back on.”  
Tom hummed in agreement and decided to lean against the wall while they waited.


	6. Seeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are finally at the mirror and can finally see how the fusion shaped their body.

After a few minutes of waiting in silence, the lights flickered back on.  
Not expecting the onslaught of harsh light, Tom reached up to shield his eyes. His hands were surprisingly easy to move. After a second he carefully opened his eyes. Greeting him was his reflection. His hands slowly fell to his sides as he stood there gaping at the mirror. He was startled about how much their features had mixed. Both eyes, hair and hoodie were a mix of both of them.  
As he tried to analyse the person in the mirror, he noticed his hand creeping towards his right eye. He hissed:  
“What are you doing?”  
“Shut up, I always wondered how this felt.”  
Tom sighed and stopped arguing. Stopping Tord would take too much energy. Energy which he didn't have right now. As the hand reached his eyesocket, he tensed up. Then Tord touched the black hole. Tom didn't expect such a gentle touch, but reasoned that Tord didn't know what to expect and that if he was too harsh, he would feel the pain, too. Tom stood there rigid and let Tord feel alongside the black hole. The touch was still careful. Before the fingertips could reach inside the eyesocket, they were snapped out of their exploration by Edd and Matt coming back.  
They newcomers barged through the front door, but upon seeing the unfamiliar person in the hallway, they stopped abruptly.   
“Who are you?”  
Matt hid behind Edd. He kinda looked like a frightened puppy.  
“Guys, it's okay. It's just me and the stupid commie merged together.”  
Matt pointed accusingly a finger at them.  
“If that really happened to you, you would never stay that calm.”  
Tom felt his arms coming up. His mouth was smirking again. He was slowly getting sick of smirking that much.  
“Tommy and I are not like you, Matt. We can keep our cool if the situation calls for it.”


	7. Trying to seperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to form a plan how to get seperated.

Tom forced his arms down with a frown.  
“By the way, Edd, Matt, what happened to your arms?”  
Edd looked down towards his left arm which was stuck to Matts right arm.  
“Ah, this?”  
He carefully lifted his arm, bringing Matts with him. Now, Tom could see that they were not just stuck together, no, it seemed like they were one. There weren't any signs to where Edds arm ended and Matts began. But it seemed like only their underarms were affected, because at the wrist, the arm split back into two hands.  
Matt decided that the situation was safe enough to come out from Edd.  
“It seems like we had more luck than you two.”  
“Obviously. You only got a few drops on you, while Thomas and I got splattered by almost everything.”  
Edd rubbed his neck and grinned sheepishly.  
“Well, look at the bright side. Tom said that the mice were partially melted. At least you didn't melt through the floor.”  
This remark caused a thought to flash though Toms mind.  
“The labor! Hey, commie, you said that you had an antidote. Maybe today is the day that you weird planning for absolutely every outcome can finally lead to something useful.”  
A sigh.  
“Yes, I do have an antidote, but it's only there to reverse the melting. We are literally fused together. I don't know if it will have any effect on us.”  
Tom was on fire.  
“Well, if there is a possibility that it will reverse this mess then we have to try it!”  
“I can't stop you, right?”  
He answered Tord by turning his body towards the staircase.  
“Fine, let's go. Edd, Matt, it's more likely that this serum will have an effect on you since you are only fused by an arm.”  
Edd and Matt who silently followed the conversion between one person, perked up.  
“Okay! We will help, too.”  
Tom stomped towards the staircase and abruptly stopped. They had to get up the stairs. That was even harder then just walking. He gritted his teeth.  
“Everything alright?”  
Tom felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around slightly and smiled at Edd.  
“Yeah.”  
Gripping hard onto the railing, he ignored the looks of Edd and Matt. They made their way up towards Tords room. After climbing step by step, they finally reached the first floor. What would normally be an easy journey, left them breathless.   
As they stood at the railing, catching their breath, Tom noticed Edd and Matt looking worriedly at him and decided that he couldn't stand the looks any longer. Stepping forward, he was relieved that Tord was also ready and continued their walk toward the lab.  
A short time later, they reached Tords room. He had to hold on just a little longer. They went through the door and crossed the room to step through the hidden passage into the laboratorium.  
“Whoa, so much tech stuff.”  
“Buttons!”  
Tom felt his hand move.   
“Please not now.”  
Tord muttered.  
The norwegian facepalmed and spoke up:  
“Can you calm down? Right now, we have a more serious issue to deal with.”  
The tone of this voice caused Edd and Matt to stop moving. They also stopped breaking stuff and generally generating chaos. Tom was surprised that they carefully put back the things which weren't broken and paid attention.  
Tord took this as a cue to move towards a shelf. After a bit of rummaging, he returned with a big flask containing a clear fluid. Tom held it closer to his eyes to inspect it.  
“Are you sure that this ist the right one? The other one looked exactly the same.”  
Again with this agitating smirk.  
“Don't worry, Tommy. I wouldn't get anything out of harming this body. I am still stuck here with you.”  
Edd leanded closer to look at the flask.  
“If this is against melting, does that mean that we have to melt first before putting on the serum?”  
“That's right. Hold this for a moment.”  
Tom felt his body move again and get another, smaller flask.  
“So, this is how it will go. I will drip a bit of the melting fluid onto your conjoined arms and as soon as you are seperated, you rub a bit of the antidote on your arms, got it?”  
“Yeah”  
“Y-yeah”  
“Alright, here I go.”  
Toms hand grabbed a pipette and Tord proceeded to absorb a few drops of the liquid. He then let it drip over Edds and Matts arm. A few seconds went by. Then the serum started to take effect. The joined part of the arm started to melt slowly. Every few seconds, Edd would try to gently seperate his arm. The skin was getting longer and longer. It even started to drip onto the floor. Matt reflexively jerked his arm back to himself. By doing that, he splashed himself with a bit of the liquified skin. But the connection was gone.  
“Now!”  
They both frantically rubbed the antidote on their liquified arms. Tom decided not to risk it and splashed a bit of the antidote on the spots all over Matts coat.  
He also looked at the floor, but the liquified skin which had dropped on the floor was gone.  
“Now, that that's done, what are we gonna do about this?”  
Tom gestured to his body.  
“Well, dear Tommy boy, first we have to find a wide surface without any cracks and spaces.”  
Tords talking down to him enraged him. But Tom had enough sense left, to know that this wasn't the time for arguing. He begrudingly let it slide. For now.


	8. Preparing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, that Edd and Matt are seperated, maybe there is still hope left for Tord and Tom. But before trying to sperate them, they need to prepare.

Edd and Matt decided that it would be a great idea to run around the house, deeply invested in the seach for an object suitable enough to do the job. They ended up bringing random things to Tom and Tord.  
“No... No... No... Matt, why did you think my bass would make a good surface?”  
“No, Matt this carton is way too small.”  
After a while, they decided that it would be a better idea to go up to Matts room which was the entire second floor, before he brought down all his stuff and crammed everything into the living room. This led to everyone sitting on the floor, in midst of a huge load of things.  
“Ha, and you all thought that my stuff was useless.”  
“Matt, it is useless.”  
“But Tom-”  
Tom ignored Matts whining and took the plane in both hands. It felt plastic beneath his fingertips.  
“Is it gonna stay here or do we put it in the bathtub?”  
“Oh, finally. You said something useful. I am so proud of you, Jehowas witness.”  
Tom hated how Tord used his mouth to say something hurtful like this with such a glee.  
Not wanting to waste any more time being stuck to this asshole, he took a deep breath and stood up.  
“Well, now you can do something useful, commie. Let's go to the bathroom. Edd, Matt can you both get the melting serum and the antidote?”  
“Yeah!”  
“Of course!”  
He went towards the bathroom, still unsure about if this really would work. Tord already explained his plan as they were sitting on the floor in Matts room. It seemed easy. Just melt the whole body and then get the antidote. But how were they going to seperate if they only were a motionless fluid? Tom asked this question, but Tord just smirked and said that he shouldn't worry about that.  
Well, he was worried. Tom thought about it, even as they were throwing the plane over the bathtub and fixing it in place. It would be fatal if the drain was uncovered. Luckily, the plane was big enough to cover the whole bathtub, so they didn't have to worry about something spilling.  
Edd and Matt barged into the room, just as Tom was spreading it out a little more. He couldn't help but to feel nervous.  
“So. Thomas, don't you have something in your pocket?”  
Surprised, he looked up from his task. What had really caught his attention was the gentle tone and smile in Tords voice.  
Tom felt around in his pocket of his hoodie and there were indeed two things. His flask and a revolver.  
“Let's put those inside the bathtub. We will be more likely to seperate if there is something important to us that even withstood our fusion.”  
Somehow, he felt less worried with those items in his hands.  
“Alright, it won't hurt to test your theory.”  
The flask was settled in one corner of the bathtub while the revolver was put on the opposite end. They sat down right in the middle between the two items.  
Tord asked:  
“Edd, did you bring the big container?”  
Edd was standing there struggling to hold up a giant, glass container. He smiled.  
“Yeah, I thought we would need more liquid for you.”  
“And Matt, you got the antidote?”  
Matt held up a normal sized flask. He looked a bit sheepish.  
“Edd helped me. I almost got the wrong one.”  
Tom sighed. Good, that Edd was watching out for them. He smiled.  
“Thanks Edd.”  
Edd gave a thumbs up as well as he could while also not letting the ginormous container slip from his hands. That would have been a catastrophe.  
“No prob.”  
Tord was pbably sensing Toms anticipation, because he asked:  
“Are you ready?”  
Tom took a deep breath, calming himself.  
“As ready as I'll ever be.”  
“Alright, Edd-”  
Tord was interrupted by Edd and Matt heaving the whole container over the edge and dumping the fluid on top of them. The pair jumped back to escape the flying drops of liquid.


	9. Seperating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are melting. How are they supposed to seperate?

The effect took place almost immidiately. He felt himself melting and was glad that he couldn't just flow down the drain. A few seconds later, there was only a puddle where once was a human being.  
“Now what?”  
Tom heard Edd say. He didn't know how he was still able to hear without ears.  
Suddenly he felt something. A tug which pulled his towards something. He couldn't see anything, but he felt himself moving towards the pull.  
“Look! They are seperating!”  
Someone shrieked. Probably Matt. Tom shouldn't think about that. Just follow the unknown lead.  
“Just a bit more. Come on, guys, there is only a bit of the connection left.”  
There was a desperate edge in the tone of voice. How was he moving again? Without any limbs? He really shouldn't ponder about that. Later. Now, just concentrate on the pull-  
“Almost there!”  
Suddenly there was a sharp tug. Tom felt a ripping sensation. It wasn't exactly painful, but it felt incredibly unconfortable. It was like he had just lost something.  
“They seperated! You get Tord, I will take care of Tom.”  
Tom felt something wet dripping over his liquid body. Then, something more physical distributed the liquid further over him.  
His body felt weird. Everything started to shift inside of him. Bones hardened and muscle tissue stretched. The process took a lot of time. Every now and then the hands would come back to spread more of the liquid over his slowly forming body.  
After a while, he was able to see out of his right eye. But all Tom saw was blurry and shifting colors. At least he could finally feel most of his body again.  
“Do you want me to turn you around, so I can get your other side?”  
The voice. It was Edd. He had asked with a gentle tone. Not really trusting his vocal chords just yet, Tom decided to try moving his head. He was able to and the motion could be seen as a weak nod.  
“Alright, I will move you now.”  
Edd carefully shifted his hands under Tom and lifted him high enough to turn him around.  
Because his left side was still melted, Edds hands were covered in liquid Tom. Even though Edd clearly didn't mind, being more focused on the task on hand, Tom was cringing and knew that he had to apologize and thank him later.  
Edd seemed to decipher his halfmelted expression and looked at him with a serious expression.  
“Don't worry about it.”  
Tom was still frowning, but he decided that he couldn't do anything about it right now. So he decided to let it go for now. At least 'till he could speak again.  
Edd splashed more liquid onto his side. After some more rubbing, Toms left side had stabilized enough for him to move in a sitting position. With Edds help. Of course.  
“Thanks, Edd”  
His voice was quaking and his mouth still felt weird, but it was way better than before as a liquid or fused with Tord.  
“Like I already said, don't worry about it. Now, avoid getting something in your eyes and look down”  
Tom ducked his head and Edd spilled a bit more liquid over his head.


	10. Back to normal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After this experience, they try to go back to a normal routine.

“That should be enough.”  
Tom turned his head slightly in the direction of the voice and saw that Tord was trying to stand up with a hand on the edge of the bathtub while Matt was holding him up by his other arm. Matts expression showed that he was still a bit shaken and the way he gripped Tord seemed like he feared that he would suddenly melt again. Tord on the other hand was adamant that his body was stable enough to stand up.  
“ Do you want to try standing up, too?”  
Tom turned back to Edd.  
“Yeah”  
“Then come on.”  
Edd smiled at him and held out his hand. Tom grabbed his hand and started to get on his feet. He almost stumbled, but Edd caught him and held him up.  
“Thanks”  
As he was leaning with one hand on the edge of the bathtub, he remembered something. Looking back down, just an empty space greeted him where his flask once was.   
“If you worry about your flask, check your pocket.”  
Tom looked confused at Tord who had an arm over Matts shoulder. He was looking absolutely exhausted with bags under his eyes. Tom probably didn't look any better. After getting a confused stare, Tord gestured him to just do it. Tom checked his hoodie. There it was, in his pocket, his flask.  
“My gun was in my hoodie, too.”  
Tom shifted around, looking down. After thinking, he met Tords eyes and said:  
“Thanks...”  
Tom could see Tords eyes widen and his mouth slightly open. The norwegian didn't expect any thanks especially coming from the brit. Tom closed his eyes shortly and let out an exhausted chuckle. There was definitely something wrong with their relationship if he could pull such a reaction from Tord just by thanking him.  
A cheerful voice broke him out of his thoughts.  
“Now that we are all back to normal, let's eat something. Tom, Tord, you're probably feeling exhausted, but you'll sleep better when you aren't hungry.”  
He was too worn out to protest against Edds suggestion. Even Tord grumbled something which was close to giving in. With Edds help, he finally made it out of the bathtub and the pair followed Matt and Tord down the stairs to the kitchen. Everyone agreed that the mess in the bathroom could be cleaned up later.  
After sitting down on a kitchen chair, Tom realized that he was sitting right next to Tord. Not having enough energy to outright protest against the sitting arrangement, Tom settled on grumbling and crossing his arms as well as turning away from Tord.  
“Aw, come on, Jehowas witness, don't be like that.”  
He snapped back without looking at him.  
“Be like what? My usual self?”  
“No, that's not what I meant. Wow, I didn't think that you could get any more sour.”  
The chair behind him creaked.  
“But look at you, you are being so bitter, just because I'm sitting next to you.”  
Tom could practically hear the smirk in Tords voice.  
“This doesn't even make sense.”  
“Even if it doesn't, you are still so irritable right now.”  
“I think nobody can judge me. I was stuck with you by my side way too long.”  
“Well, the same could be said for me, but I am not even close to blowing up.”  
Tom felt a finger poking between his shoulder blades, just to drive the point home. He clenched his fists tightly, but before he could lose his cool, Edd and Matt rushed from the stove to the table. Their arms were full with various plates and sauces. Matt almost tripped over his feet, but thankfully didn't spill anything on the floor.  
“Look guys, we found meat which is still edible.”  
Edd exclaimed happily.  
Both of them were able to set the table, but watching them was like looking at a catastrophe about to happen. Their arms were way too full and they moved way too fast, but every time Tom or Tord moved even the slighest bit to help, they were firmly asked to stay put.  
After Edd and Matt were finally able to complete the task, all four were settled at the table. Without any more talking, everyone dug in. A heavy silence hung over the table as they finished the meal. Tom decided that now he can finally go to his room and sleep. As he was moving to stand up, he put his hands on the table. A totally normal action, it was definitely not because he still had a difficult time balancing.  
“I'm going to my room.”  
Edd lightened up.  
“Sleep well.”  
Tom gave a lazy smirk and a wave as he turned around.  
“Yeah, good night.”  
Matt quipped up.  
Tom answered:  
“Good night.”  
Tord was uncharacteristically quiet. Normally, he would have a snarky remark about Tom leaving early. Tom decided to not think about it any more. He spent way too much time thinking about Tord today.  
Tom made his way up the staris and towards his room. As soon as Tom closed the door, he felt all the exhaustion finally sink in. He barely resisted the urge to just collapse then and there, knowing that if he did that he would fall asleep there and that would mean a stiff neck tomorrow morning.  
So Tom unsteadily made his way to the bed and slumped onto it. His head hit his pillow and he didn't even have enough time to tug the blankets over himself before he fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the last chapter. I hope that you, dear reader, who came this far, enjoyed this story.   
I think that I will write a continuation, but don't wait for that. It's going to take quite a bit of time. :')  
It will probably have more Tomtord in it, too.


End file.
